


Caught You, Caught Me

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal trope "shit my miraculous got stuck and slipped off 'hi I'm_'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You, Caught Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opaldreams1458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/gifts).



In the seconds that followed, Marinette thought that of course this would be how she would get outed as Ladybug. It would have to be in front of Adrien Agreste! Adrien was the last person she wanted to know that Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette still couldn’t hold a normal conversation with the teen model.

It started with a normal akuma attack. The fact that she could think people being akumatized as normal worried Marinette more than a little. Something needed to change. They needed to find Hawk Moth, stop this madness at the source, but for the moment, there was an akuma and she needed to transform and save the day.

And what better way to save the day than getting to rescue her friend and long time crush? She wasn’t sure exactly why Adrien was in that part of town, but when she saw him near the alleyway, and the akuma too close for comfort, she did the only logical thing and grabbed him by the waist with one hand and with the other used her yo-yo to swing them both up to the rooftops. Several hops and swings later, Marinette felt they were far enough from the akuma for Adrien to be safe.

Marinette needed Adrien to be safe something awful too. She was already finding her mind wandering thinking about how good his bodywash smelled on his skin and how close they were and how all she wanted to do was kiss him. She saved his life, he might even want to reward the Hero of Paris with a kiss. She could even feel his heartbeat as his chest was against the side of head. They could kiss, both their hearts fluttering under the moon and the stars and then they could take a long walk until the sun rose and then…. 

Yeah, she really needed to get away from this boy.

Setting both their feet down on the flat roof she moves to unwrap her arm around Adrien, sadly, and look up at him. Marinette feels something tug and her hand quickly goes to her ear. “Don’t!”

But it’s too late, Adrien has straightened his back to take a step back and the earring, that had caught on the button hole of his shirt, pops out. Too surprised to think to close his eyes, he watches with his mouth open, even as he unconsciously caught the small piece of jewelry. Ladybug’s transformation unravels revealing the girl behind the mask. The girl he swore to love no matter what.

“Marinette?”

Adrien doesn’t even take note of the small red kwami now floating between them, his entire attention on the petite girl in front of him nervously holding up one hand, wiggling her fingers in a wave, while the other hand is clutched to her chest. The backing of her earring, the logical part of his brain supplies. “Um, h-hi… I’m well, I guess, you now, that is, I should say, um, hi, I’m Ladybug?” Saying the words must have released some sort of floodgate for her because then she looked at him wide eyed, taking half a step toward him and looking up at him. “Oh my… you can’t tell. Please, you have to keep this a secret. If anyone found out…! If I couldn’t keep my family safe…. If our friends get hurt… I have to protect everyone and…”

She was frustrated and panicky and it stuck Adrien in the heart. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Shh, I promise. I won’t tell anyone. I promise My Lady.” The last part had been an accident and for a moment he didn’t think she noticed his slip up, as she started to visibly relax. She then suddenly tensed and he knew that she finally processed more than just his promise.

The color drained from her face as she whispered, “You?”

Feeling his mouth go dry, Adrien nodded dumbly. “Hi…. I mean yes. Yes, I’m Chat Noir.”

Marinette took a deep breath, then released it slowly. “We… we still have an akuma to deal with.”

“Right… may I?” He held out his hand holding out the earring. She blinked once and then placed the backing in his hand with a nod. Carefully he placed the earring where it belonged. It was a wonder that his hands didn’t shake, the absolute level of trust she had for him at that moment when both of them were still trying to process what was just revealed was almost overwhelming. He looked at her, smiling at her with all his love and devotion. His heart never feeling so full as it did in that moment, looking at his lady, even as they were about to go into battle. “Now you’re ready.”


End file.
